Late Night Visit
by Eira Miste
Summary: On their way back to Earth, Pidge starts to feel depressed, so the cosmic wolf brings her some visitors. Season 7 spoilers. Takes place somewhere between the third and seventh episodes. I do not own Voltron.


**_I did my best to make sure the characters stayed in character, but I'm sorry if they sound a bit OOC_**

* * *

Pidge lay on her back, with her feet propped up on the wall.

She was bored.

Very bored.

Even her video games weren't distracting her. They were good for a while, but without Lance or Hunk, they started to just... well, bore her.

She would talk to someone, but this was one of those rare nights (days?) that she was alone.

Yep, for the next two days, or, whatever, she was alone. Kaltenacker was with Lance and Shiro. Kosmo was with Keith and Krolia, and Romelle was with Coran, the space mice, and Allura.

Hunk was the only other Paladin who didn't have anyone with him. But he actually enjoyed that. It meant that he could do his video diary thing.

She should sleep. She knew that. But at the same time, she couldn't. Too much was on her mind. Acxa had said that three years had passed for the rest of the universe since the battle with Lotor. Three years! That meant that for three years, Matt and her parents probably assumed that she was dead, or at least lost somehow.

Pidge smiled too herself. She couldn't help but remember when she had found Matt, after he had been missing for over a year.

His hair had grown longer, he had more muscle, and he actually knew how to fight. Not too mention his scar! But she had still recognized him. She could never forget him.

Now she just had to hope that he wouldn't forget her. Not that he would... If he was alive.

"Stop!" Pidge shouted at herself, sitting up. "Matt's alive, and he's out there fighting."

She calmed down, and went back into her former position.

Then you had her dad. He had three, close to four, years to combine Altean technology with Earth technology. If anyone could do it, it was him. She hoped that he had plains ready, with piolets trained on how to fly them. Who knows, maybe he was developing something similar to Voltron. Similar. Even he had admitted that he could never recreate Voltron. Pidge and he both had a hunch that as technology evolved, Voltron would evolve with it.

It sadden her to think about that. The only ones who stood a chance at still piloting their lions in fifty years were Keith and Allura. Allura, obviously, considering that she was only a teenager when she was put to sleep, and if Coran was around 600 and still considered middle-age...

Then you had Keith, who's Galra side seemed to be dominate in everything but his appearance. He would probably have a longer life as well.

But to get back on track. She thought of her mom.

She would more or likely be grounded when she got to Earth. Well, partially grounded, you can't _really_ ground a Paladin of Voltron... Can you?

Her mom was feisty, wouldn't let anyone get in her way. That's where Pidge got her temper from. But at the same time, her mom was a loving, caring person. The first thing Pidge wanted to do when she got to Earth was hug her mom.

A single tear made it's way down Pidge's face. At the same time a flash told her that she had a visitor.

"Hey boy." She whispered, as she ran a hand through the cosmic wolf's fur, using the other to wipe away a tear.

The wolf made her think of her dog, Bae Bae. She missed him too.

This made more tears spill.

Those more tears caused the wolf to disappear.

"Boy?" Pidge whispered, looking into the dark lion.

A moment later, he re-appeared, Shiro, Romelle, Coran, and Krolia with him.

"Pidge? Are you okay?" Shiro asked, coming to sit next to her.

Pidge up-righted herself, and wiped the back of her hands across her cheeks.

"I-I can't stop thinking of Matt... And dad... And mom." Her voice broke and both Shiro and Krolia put there arms (arm for Shiro) around her, while Coran and Romelle knelt by her.

"I'm sure that you're mom is really proud of you right now Pidge." Shiro whispered.

"And I know that she understands why you're still out here." Krolia said.

"How? How can you two be so sure?"

Shiro laughed. "I once met you're mom. She, just like you're dad and Matt, spent almost our entire time together bragging about you. If she knows what you're doing out here, you can bet that she's number one of your fan squad."

Krolia smiled, "And even though Keith and I haven't had one of the longest relationships, I know that, as a mother, if you're child is doing everything in their power to protect innocent people, you can't help but understand. You might be worried sick, wishing they were with you. But you still love them, and you still know that what their doing is the right thing to do. You also, never, give up hope."

Pidge felt another tear slide down. The way Krolia was talking, a soft nurturing voice, made her miss her mom even more.

"Pidge." Romelle whispered, looking at the younger girl. "I know what it's like to miss a parent. But you'll get to see them again! And even though we are not you're blood family, we will be here for you."

"She's right." Coran said. "After Allura and I woke up from our ten-thousand year nap, you and the other Paladins became our family. We will stay with you for as long as you need.

"I'd like that." Pidge replied, smiling.

So they all did stay. They talked about their families, their adventures, and the first things they wanted to do when they got to Earth. Then they all setled down to sleep.

But after a couple of hours, and after listening to Coran's snoring (which was really annoying), Romelle's sleep talking (which had to do with video games), Shiro's occasional sleep sit up (in which he sit's up, stares at you, and then lies back down), and Krolia's pacing (she couldn't sleep), Pidge was going crazy.

Yes, she might miss her family, and yes, it was nice to have some company for a while, but she wanted to be alone.

She understood why Hunk didn't mind being alone.

The wolf, who had been lying next to her, also couldn't sleep.

First, he went to Shiro. Disappearing, and then re-appearing alone.

Then he went to Krolia, doing the same.

The process repeated with Romelle and Coran.

Only, after disappearing with Coran and Romelle, he reappeared with the space mice.

The four space mice, and one cosmic wolf, all hoped onto her bed and cuddled in with her.

"Much better." She sighed contently.

And the next morning. She was well rested, and felt better.

What was on her mind?

 _Get back to Earth and hug Mom._

She knew that she would.

"Hey Pidge." Lance's face appeared on her lions intercom. "Are you doing okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night. I tried to contact you, but you didn't answer. Around the same time, Keith and Allura both called in saying that Coran, Romelle, Krolia, and Shiro all disappeared from their lions. Along with a certain cosmic wolf."

The wolf, of whom Lance was talking about, placed his head on Pidge's shoulder.

"This morning, they both woke up to find the people back, and four space mice missing."

The space mice also decided to make an appearance.

"As you can see, the space mice are here. The wolf just... brought me some visitors last night."

Lance's expression softened. She had a feeling he figured out why the space wolf brought her visitors. "Hey, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Pidge smiled at him. "Thank's Lance."

"I'm here too!" Hunk called, replacing Lance. "Couldn't help but overhear. We can totally swap stories about our families."

"I'd like that."

Of course, then it was Allura's turn to make an appearance. "I wouldn't mind talking to you about you're guy's families. maybe you could also tell me about Earth traditions?"

Pidge, along with Hunk and Lance, all laughed. "Anytime... What about you, Keith?"

Keith's face appeared, looking grim. "I don't have too many stories. But I'd love to hear you're guy's. And I have a few things to contribute, tradition wise."

Pidge smiled, hearing Shiro, Coran, Romelle, and Krolia all in the background of the intercoms as well.

That morning (or evening. Who knew?) she got to hear of Lance's shinagins with his sister Veronica (there were some doozies.) Hunk's childhood of being in a kitchen, and a garage (no wonder he was so diverse). Keith and his first time learning to fight with his knife (He was five). Shiro, when he proved everyone wrong, by doing what he loved (go Shiro!). Krolia, how even during her darkest times, she found hope (knowing Keith was out there, kept her going). Allura's memories of picnic's with her mother and father (she really missed Altea). Romelle's told a story of a game she and her brother would play in the woods (Earth meaning: hide and go seek). And Coran, about the time he was in a band (horrifying).

Yeah, she might miss her Earth family.

But for now, she had her space family.

So even when they drove her insane.

They would always be there for her.

And she would always be there for them.


End file.
